Vyper
Vyper is a part of the Student Body Representatives. His mentality role is Normal. Biography Cláudio "Vyper" Reis was originally born in Madeira, one of the Portuguese islands on the 16th of May 2000. On the summer of 2011, he moved to Belgium to live with his mum that also had left Portugal the year before. As a child he loved Pokemon, he literally watched every single episode. Vyper started off as a Gamer in Crossfire as soon as they launched the game he's been playing it up to this day. 1 year later he joined the Counter-Strike community which drastically changed his view on gaming, "There's more than just playing the game to be good at it", he thought. That's when he started improving and soon after people started calling him a "Cheater/Hacker". When he moved to Belgium, he got bullied a lot which made him go back and stay home to game all day. The next game he started playing was Minecraft. Minecraft definitely changed his life as he literally met everyone that he knows up to this day thanks to it. Since he had never played anything apart from FPS games, he thought: "I'm gonna suck at this game". He was wrong, he quickly got the hang of the game and started destroying everyone on Multiplayer servers. Which made him known as a cheater, again. From 2012 to 2015 he took a huge break from Minecraft and PC gaming in general and moved to PS3 where he played Call of Duty: Black Ops 2. That game was kinda hard for him to master since the controls were completely different from what he was used to. He managed to master it within 1 year and soon dominated the game yet again. This time he didn't get called cheater or modder(Synonym of cheater that was mostly used on the COD community). The game started to get boring since there was no challeging players and he moved back to Minecraft. In Minecraft, he soon got bored of it in a few weeks. That's when he found out about mods in Minecraft, since he was a massive Pokemon fan, he started played Pixelmon. There he met 2 great friends that he still talks with up to this day, which one of them is Dragon. Not only that, he also started is design career and "building career". Thanks to it, he started thinking outside of the box which made him even better at gaming and mastering any games. 2016 was a massive year, he met a lot of persons including a person that for the first time loved him at the fullest, quote from Vyper: "I'll never forget what that person has done to me, she'll definitely remain in my heart even though she broke it once", that relationship lasted 2,5 years. Not only that, he joined the Hypixel Builders' Team where he stayed for 1 year. In 2017 he started playing League of Legends for the "first time" (he already had tested the game back in 2012 but didn't stick to it). He was a freaking noob for once and still is. He never reached Gold elo, he has always been stuck in Silver elo. Next year he made a huge mistake, since he was bad the game and got called cheater a lot on other games, he started using cheats or (in League of Legends) better known as scripts. He soon got banned from League of Legends. He didn't stop there and proceeded to cheat on the games he was good at since he had a lot of fun cheating. As you all could've guessed it, he got banned on all of them excluding Minecraft. After those bans he mastered cheating in games which made him a complete god at hiding his cheats, no one really knew if he actually was cheating or not anymore. Even to this very day, people can't tell if he's cheating or not. Next year he was part of the founder team of a community named Most Wanted. Originally that community was called FatalCraft in its Minecraft days changed when they moved on to a new game, CS:GO. The community averaged 200 players daily on their servers and lasted for almost a year. Sadly enough the founders lost ways of paying the host and closed it permanently. On that same year Vyper had finally reached Global for the first time in his life with only 151 competitive wins. In 2019 Vyper became a gaming coach and started coaching and designing for BlackL1st.esports that doesn't exist anymore. They've had a record of 13 wins and 4 losses. In 2 of the games, one of the players couldn't come and Vyper had to replace him and they completely annihilated both of the matches, 16 - 1 and 16 - 3. December of 2019, Vyper started building a Pixelmon server based on Pokemon games where players could literally play a pokemon game on Minecraft. Since its 3d and bushes don't work the same way in Minecraft, it looks like Pokemon Let's Go Pikachu/Eevee but with Minecraft skins. Lore Vyper and Dragon go way back. They first met in 2015 in a Pixelmon Server where Dragon built his first community ever on a Minecraft shore. Since then Vyper and Dragon have been friends and Vyper is usually a moderator in any community Dragon creates because the latter trusts him. Event participation Nothing so far. Quotes "Anyone can be good at gaming, no matter what genre." - Vyper 2k12 "Experience isn't the only key to be good at something." - Vyper 2k18 "Keep thinking about how you lost and correct those mistakes u made, that's the key to sucess in gaming" - Vyper 2k19